<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My R by Sentient_Stove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006671">My R</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove'>Sentient_Stove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Suicidal, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Patton saves them, Sad boi hours, Song Lyrics, Song fic, Suicidal Thoughts, Trans Logic | Logan Sanders, and then they save him, creativtwins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Stove/pseuds/Sentient_Stove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whoa, wait a minute what did I just say?<br/>I couldn't care less either way<br/>But in the moment I just screamed<br/>Something that I did not believe<br/>"Hey! Don't do it, please."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>platonic DRLAMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My R</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#I had a rough day and this made me feel better</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just as I was about to take my shoes, Off of the rooftop there I see-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton opened the door to the rooftop with a creak, going to kick off his shoes when he paused and looked up to see that someone had beat him to the roof, her long hair waving in the wind as she clambered over the railing.  Patton ran forward and reached out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked back, and Patton said something that he wasn’t expecting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t do this... please!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s eyes filled with tears and she climbed back over with Patton’s help, sinking to the ground, sobbing as he sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”  Patton asked as he silently cursed himself for even asking, he didn’t care if she jumped or not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My boyfriend said that he’d help me transition,  I thought he was the one.”  The girl sniffed and adjusted her glasses.  “Then he told me he was done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton grabbed her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For gosh’s sake please, are you serious, I just can’t believe that for some stupid reason you got here before me!  Are you upset that you can’t have what you wanted?  You’re lucky to not have been robbed of anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both crying now and the girl wiped at her eyes, adjusting her glasses.  “I’m Logan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Patton.”  He gently moved his hands away from the boy’s shoulder and he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling better, thank you for listening.”   Logan then stood and walked away, disappearing to leave Patton to wipe at his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alright, today's the day" or so I thought, Just as I took both of my shoes off…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton walked barefooted towards the railing, about to swing his leg over when he saw the petite boy on the other side, sitting as he swung his legs carelessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help the yell that ripped out of him as he held out a hand to the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey… don’t do it please!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy stood and took Patton’s hand, letting the slightly taller boy help him up and over so they could stand next to each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've probably heard it all before; everyone ignores me, everyone steals.  I don't fit in with anyone here.”  The boy looked up with tear filled eyes and Patton jolted back a step, grabbing the boy’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For gosh's sakes please! Are you serious? I just can't believe,That for some stupid reason you got here before me!  'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home, there's always dinner waiting at the table, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy blinked back his tears and nodded slowly.  “I’m hungry,” he whispered as one spilled over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton watched as the petite boy then disappeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And like that, there was someone every day…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A boy named Roman, who felt like his brother hated him and that their relationship was broken.  Patton kissed his forehead and told him that everything could be fixed, it just depended on the amount of work you put into it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I listened to their tale, I made them turn away…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Patton pulled back a boy named Remus right as one of his feet dangled over the ground waiting far below.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told Patton of a cold brother who pushed him away and told him that he should just end it all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton told Remus of a brother that had come up here, crying because he thought that he couldn’t repair the relationship with his brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And yet there was no one who would do this for me...No way I could let out all this pain…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>For the very first time, there I see, someone with the same pains as me…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy had scars across one side of his face and his yellow cardigan matched the one that Patton was wearing perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanna stop the scars that grow, everytime that I go home.  That's why I came up here instead"  The boy looked away and Patton fell to the ground in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what to do, this boy was like him, he couldn’t go home to a loving family, he wasn’t like Logan or Virgil or Roman and Remus.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a hand on his shoulder and Patton looked up at the scarred boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just go away so I can't see; your pitiful expression is just too much for me!”  Patton cried out as the boy furrowed his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess today is just not my day.”  He looked away and then he walked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no one here today, I guess it's time.  It's just me, myself and I.  There's no one who can interfere.  No one to get in my way here...</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton kicked off his shoes and then added his glasses and cardigan to the small pile.  He climbed over the rail of the building, looking down at the ground far below.  Sure, it was a long fall, but it would be better than returning home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to jump now and be free.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patton jumped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Logan threw out his hand at the last second and grabbed Patton’s wrist, nearly being pulled over with the boy if it hadn’t been for Virgil’s arms wrapped around his waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t do this please.”  Roman and Remus were there, helping them pull their savior back up, Janus was wrapping the petite boy in a hug and putting his glasses back on his face and they </span>
  <em>
    <span>were gonna be okay.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>comments and kudos please?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>